


Turning alcohol into apple juice.

by Jolly_Rancherz



Series: Sidemen stories. [2]
Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: Addiction, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Phone Calls, Relapsing, Vik being an awesome friend, lockdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolly_Rancherz/pseuds/Jolly_Rancherz
Summary: Tobi reflects on his relapse the day after and reaches out to Vik for support.
Relationships: Tobi Brown & Vikk Barn
Series: Sidemen stories. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093112
Kudos: 10





	Turning alcohol into apple juice.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Previous alcohol addiction and relapse.

_Don’t you dare fucking cry._

Tobi let out a shaky breath as he pulled himself so his back was resting against the wall. Casting a look up at his bed, he felt tears obscure his vision.

His hands bunched together, fingers interlocking with a death grip. Forcing himself to refrain from the tears that wanted to stream down his face and the sobs that wanted to escape his lips.

He took another deep breath and looked away from his bed, away from the empty bottles.

They contrasted the white of his sheets.

They matched Tobis feelings perfectly though, empty.

**He relapsed.**

He fucking relapsed. He was doing so well.

They had gone into another lockdown. His video ideas for his own channels and the Sidemen crumbled.

**He crumbled.**

It was so stressful. His friends were disappointed majorly. Of course they were. It was awful news. But they weren't as stressed, listing off other ideas they had over their call yesterday morning.

Tobis mind went absolutely blank, he couldn't think of anything. Absolutely nothing. Than the words that the Sidemen were spewing about faded.

He couldn't hear them. Couldn't register them. Couldn't think. Couldn't focus.

He felt completely numb.

_Empty._

_Hallow._

_Devoid._

The loud beeps at the end brought him back. They had left the call. Tobi was alone.

He remembered seeing his expression looking back at him as he was the last person remaining.

Just him.

The rest went by in a blur.

He had sat for hour upon hour upon hour trying to think of something. Something phenomenal. Something amazing. No….

Something perfect.

He had a few ideas listed down by the end.

**He hated them. Hated the ideas.**

His eraser connected with his paper and his ideas were gone, just like that. He ripped out paper and paper.

Crumbling them into a ball and chucking them at the wall. He could see them across from him right now; from where he was sitting against the parallel wall.

He was always so calm and composed. But he felt an overwhelming sense of frustration.

His mouth felt dry.

He had wanted a drink that evening, badly. For the first time in a tremendous amount of days. Sober days. Tobi Brown wanted a drink.

He had become so practiced about thinking things through. Just for emotions to build up and fall.

_Taking him down in the fall._

_Taking his sobriety._

He had picked up his phone yesterday evening, intending to call Vikk or Simon. He really did. Tell them he wanted a drink to fill the void, make the empty feeling fill.

Instead he let shot glass upon shot glass fill.

He had called to place a delivery.

He was fucking reckless. He could still smell the alcohol on him now.

Tobi dragged his hands down his face.

Why did he do that?

Why did he ruin his ‘streak’?

So many days. Just to be ruined in an evening.

Without his permission, he felt his eyes leak. Tears running down his face and his breathing gone ragged.

Forcing himself to take a deep breath to prevent himself from letting out sobs, he could feel his warm breath against his hands.

It matched the hot feeling of his tears against his palm.

He hated the feeling. Pulling his hands away, he let himself mentally count to ten to calm himself the fuck down.

Once he reached a calmer state…..and forty nine opposed to ten. Tobi reached for his phone on his nightstand.

Opting against using face cam to unlock it in his red eyed, tear stained state. He typed in his password and whipped through his contacts.

Searching for V. He scrolled down at rapid speed.

**Vik Barn.**

**Dialing….**

**Ring….**

**Ring….**

**Ring….**

Tobi closed his eyes as he clutched his phone against his ear.

“Hey Tobi, what's up mate?” Viks voice came through the speakers. He felt himself release a breath he didn't know he was holding.

“I drank.” He choked out.

“What?” Vik answered, worry evident as it laced his tone.

“Last night, I drank.” He clariffed, his voice was far more raspier than he would’ve liked.

He could hear Vik shift around.

“Okay….Its okay Tobi. I’m here alright? I'm here now. Let's take a deep breath together?” Tobi felt himself nod, though it was of little use since Vik couldn't see him.

“In…..” Vik spoke as he matched a deep breath in with Tobis inhale.

“And out…” They breathed out together.

“Keep on taking deep steadying breaths for me, okay?” Vik asked gently, Tobi obeyed.

“Yeah that's it. Remember your first meeting? When you first realized you wanted to escape your addiction, you went twice weekly. For months, you went for months Tobi. I am so proud of you. Overcoming it and being able to handle people drinking in front of you.” Tobi felt himself calm down at Viks voice and his controlled breathing.

“You're not an addict anymore Tobi. Slipups happen but they don’t define you. You are worth much more than a slip up, okay?” Tobi felt himself nod.

“Okay.” He agreed. His face breaking out into a smile as he wiped away his tears.

“Good. Pick up whatever cans or bottles are left and chuck it in the bin and pour out the rest. Then get some apple juice and something to eat, yeah? I’mma be right here the whole time.”

Tobi felt himself get up off the ground.

“Yeah.” He agreed.

“Thank you Vik.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soft and optimistic ending :'). 
> 
> Comments and kudos mean the world to me so please don't be shy.


End file.
